monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bewilderbeast
The Bewilderbeast is a new species of Elder Dragon that controls the Ice element. In "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk", it was responsible for leading all the new monsters to the known world as it fled from the Screaming Death. It is known for its ability to summon other monsters to its side. English: Bewilderbeast Japanese: ?? Latin: Vagentur immensitas In-Game Description The ruler of all northern monsters, this titanic elder dragon prefers a sea-going lifestyle to support its bulk. Similar to Ukanlos, the Bewilderbeast breathes frigid ice, but its size is on par with the Lao-Shan Lung. Dare you confront this bewildering behemoth on the battlefield? Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragon Weakness: Fire Element: Ice Status Ailments: Iceblight, Frostbite Habitats: Polar Field Behavior: *Cannot lose stamina *Cannot be captured *Drops an item when interrupted during its roar *Turns dark grey when enraged *Can be repelled Physiology and Behavior The Bewilderbeast is the strongest of all northern monsters, and is capable of summoning or controlling them with its roars. However, the one monster it is unable to command is the Screaming Death, which is a hazard to its kingdom and must be dealt with at all costs. Either that, or the Bewilderbeast must up and move from its chosen nest, taking its monster subjects with it. This creature is an Elder Dragon, about the size of an Ukanlos and with similar abilities. Although its body is closer in shape to Lao-Shan Lung, it is able to breathe wicked streams of water that freeze instantly. It uses this to attack and form ice pillars that act as shields. Reportedly, it can use its ice breath to build up massive nests for its monster colony. Mostly, Bewilderbeasts are loners, unless they find themselves in control of a monster horde. When enraged, their snow-white coloring turns to dark grey, as if reflecting their negative emotions. This is thought to serve as a warning to whatever dared anger it. Their tusks also curve upwards for better use as weapons. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Polar Field Area 1 Synopsis: coming soon Available Quests G-Rank Enter the King of the North!: *''Goal'': Hunt or repel a Bewilderbeast *''Location'': Polar Field *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Sea Explorer *''Description'': I've seen lots of sea beasts in my day, but none like that, no sir! It was a massive white leviathan that breached the surface like it was mere air. I think it was heading to its lair, with a flock of monsters close behind it! Wherever it heads, destruction will certainly follow! A-Rank The Alpha Returns: *''Goal'': Hunt or repel a Bewilderbeast *''Location'': Polar Field *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Monster Watcher *''Description'': I've seen unusual monster activity near the glacier. When I got there to investigate what I thought was some communal nest, I found a slumbering white titan! Its presence must have drawn the monsters toward it. My village is in danger as long as the beast stays in that glacier, so get it out of there! Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x7: Bewildering Shard, Bewildering Piel, Bewildering Feather, Bewildering Surthorn, Bewildering Talon, Fine Bewilder Fin, Alpha Mantle Tail x3: Fine Bewilder Fin, Bewildering Flail, Bewildering Piel, Alpha Mantle Break Tusks x2: Bewilder Thicktusk, Bewildering Thicktusk x2 Break Face: Bewildering Feather x2, Bewildering Surthorn, Bewildering Shard x3, Bewildering Piel x3 Break Front Legs x2: Bewildering Piel, Bewildering Talon x2 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Fine Bewilder Fin, Bewildering Shard, Alpha Mantle A-Rank Body x7: Bewilder Splinter, Bewilder Dermis, Bewildering Plume, Bewilder Antenna, Bewildering Shard, Bewilder Carver, Bewilder Beautifin, Bewildering Piel, Alpha's Oceamerald Tail x3: Bewilder Beautifin, Bewildering Flail, Fine Bewilder Fin, Alpha Oceamerald Break Tusks x2: Bewilder Duratusk, Bewildering Duratusk x2 Break Face: Bewildering Plume x2, Bewilder Antenna, Bewilder Splinter x3, Bewildering Feather x5, Bewilder Dermis x3 Break Front Legs x2: Bewilder Dermis x2, Bewilder Carver x2, Bewildering Talon x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Bewilder Beautifin, Bewilder Splinter, Alpha's Oceamerald Item Descriptions G': *'Bewildering Shard: The thickest of thick scales, snow-white in color. When exposed to anger, it darkens. *'Bewildering Piel': Thick white hide that functions as cushiony armor. No natural weapon can get through it. *'Bewildering Talon': A claw made more for swimming and climbing than for fighting. *'Bewildering Feather': A fantastic plume the size of a Barroth. What could a mere human do with it? *'Bewildering Surthorn': This thin thorn is sensitive to vibrations, and trills lowly when in a group. *'Bewildering Thicktusk': My my, this tusk is bigger than most monsters! Used for battles over territory. *'Bewildering Flail': This finned tail can smash through the largest glaciers. Nothing can resist its might. *'Fine Bewilder Fin': This wing-like fin is incapable of flight, but helps the Bewilderbeast swim through the ocean. *'Alpha Mantle': Shining with the radiant blue-green of the wild sea, this gem captures the Alpha's power over monsters. A': *'Bewilder Splinter: Impossible to forge with. This white scale's subzero chill douses any flame. *'Bewilder Dermis': Too tough for any blacksmith to work with. It's a wonder how this skin was cut off in the first place. *'Bewilder Carver': This sturdy claw is used for shearing through ice and plowing through water. *'Bewildering Plume': A truly magnificent feather that rivals many monsters in size. The mark of a true alpha. *'Bewilder Antenna': A group of these antennae put out a sonic tone that cause nearby monsters to become hypnotized. *'Bewilder Duratusk': The most durable and powerful weapons in the known world, a tusk like this can smash anything. *'Bewilder Beautifin': This beautiful fin came from either the back or the tail of the Bewilderbeast. Great for underwater propulsion. *'Alpha's Oceamerald': This sea-green gemstone is the very picture of beauty. Said to be the source of the Bewilderbeast's great and terrible powers. Attacks ''Note: Whatever ice structures the Bewilderbeast creates will always crumble in two minutes.'' Tusk Attack: Takes a slow step backwards, then points its tusks to the ground and rumbles forward at the speed of an Akantor. (Iceblight) Tusk Smash: Raises its head high, then pounds its tusks on the ground, causing a large quake. Trembling Footfalls: Roars and raises its head, and continues doing so as it continuously pounds all four feet as if throwing a tantrum. Causes small quakes with each stomp. Sonic Trill: Stares straight at the target and spreads out its frill. The spikes on its face will begin to shake, and a sonic noise comes out from the creature. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. Body Slam: Ridiculously slowly, the Bewilderbeast will rise up onto its hind legs for several seconds. Then, it crashes back down and creates an earthquake that deals damage from several feet around it. Frost Breath: Inhales with a loud hissing noise, then opens its mouth wide and releases a gush of turquoise water at the foe, which turns into ice. When the attack is done, a large ice tower is created. (Iceblight, Frostbite) Tail Swish: Raises its tail up high and roars in a threat display, then lowers the tail to the ground while beginning to turn around. It will stop for a second, then finish its turn while whipping its tail out from behind it, striking anything in a very wide arc. Siege Tower: If there is an ice tower in the area, the Bewilderbeast will stomp toward it and raise its tail once it gets there. Then, it will smash its tail into the tower and shatter it, sending chunks of ice flying all over the area. (Iceblight) Ice Wall: See "Frost Breath". This time, it will turn its head to the left while preparing to strike, and sweeps its breath to the right when attacking. A massive wall of ice will be created. Summoning Howl: When enraged, the Bewilderbeast will get up on its hind legs similarly to Akantor or Ukanlos, then throw its head back and unleash a terrible roar. It will cloak itself in freezing white clouds that hide it from view. Then, three monsters of random species will fly down from the ceiling and swoop over the battlefield, spraying streams of fire over the hunters, before vanishing out the hole in the glacier. When the ice clouds fade, the Bewilderbeast will have upturned tusks and a grey skin tone. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. (Iceblight) Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +25 *Thunder (0) *Ice +40 *Earth -10 *Sky +5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Ice Res +15, Ice Attack +1, Rock Steady, Attack Down (S) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +35 *Thunder +10 *Ice +55 *Earth (0) *Sky +15 *Dragon (0) Skills: Ice Res +20, Rock Steady, Guts, Attack Up (S), Status Attack Down Weapons Great Sword Alpha's Earthshaker: *Raw Damage - 1755 *Elemental Damage - 400 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bewilder Carver x6, Bewilder Splinter x13, Bewilder Beautifin x9, Alpha's Oceamerald x1 Sword + Shield Alpha's Snowblade: *Raw Damage - 462 *Elemental Damage - 350 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bewilder Dermis x10, Bewilder Carver x4, Alpha's Oceamerald x1, Thorium x15 Dual Blades Alpha's Stormtwins: *Raw Damage - 439 *Elemental Damage - 390 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bewilder Carver x8, Alpha's Oceamerald x1, Bewilder Antenna x7, Bewilder Beautifin x7 Longsword Alpha's Ice Sheet: *Raw Damage - 910 *Elemental Damage - 380 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bewilder Duratusk x3, Bewilder Splinter x11, Bewildering Plume x10, Alpha's Oceamerald x1 Hammer Alpha's Avalanche: *Raw Damage - 1803 *Elemental Damage - 320 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Thorium x15, Bewilder Dermis x12, Alpha's Oceamerald x1, Bewilder Antenna x5 Hunting Horn Alpha's Summoning: *Raw Damage - 1789 *Elemental Damage - 340 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bewilder Antenna x12, Bewilder Splinter x14, Bewilder Duratusk x2, Alpha's Oceamerald x1 Lance Alpha's Majesty: *Raw Damage - 723 *Elemental Damage - 370 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bewilder Duratusk x4, Alpha's Oceamerald x1, Bewilder Beautifin x7, Thorium x9 Gunlance Alpha's Tuskblazer: *Raw Damage - 694 *Elemental Damage - 400 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Shelling - Wide 4 *Requires - Switch Axe Alpha's Trembler: *Raw Damage - *Elemental Damage - 350 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Phial - Raw Damage *Requires - Insect Glaive Alpha's Manipulator: *Raw Damage - *Elemental Damage - 380 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Charge Blade Alpha's Morphshield: *Raw Damage - *Elemental Damage - 370 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bludgeon Flail Alpha's Frostgig: *Raw Damage - *Elemental Damage - 310 Ice *Slots - 0 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-10) *Requires - Bewilder Carver x6, Bewilder Splinter x13, Bewilder Beautifin x9, Alpha's Oceamerald x1 Light Bowgun Alpha's Sharpshot: *Raw Damage - *Reload - *Deviation - *Slots - *Required - Heavy Bowgun Alpha's Dullblaster: *Raw Damage - *Reload - *Deviation - *Slots - *Required - Bow Alpha's Archery: *Raw Damage - *Elemental Damage - *Slots - *Arrow Type - *Coatings - *Affinity - *Requires - Crossbow Alpha's Frozenblast: Notes *Two Bewilderbeasts appear in the film "How to Train Your Dragon 2", with one as a protagonist and the other as an antagonist. *Its Latin name means "bewildering immensity". *Its armor has the highest Ice-element resistance in the game. *The monsters it summons are always species from "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". **Very rarely, it can summon a Night Fury or Skrill. *Its Bludgeon Flail gets its name from "frost" and "fizgig", which is a type of flail in the "Guardians of Ga'Hoole" series. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Elder Dragon